Blade of Madness
by Johntreecrab
Summary: After the battle does the madness really leave or does it try to make a new avatar one with a grigori soul, one who will have to fight to stay herself. M for language and gore. No lemon.


Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

Blade of Madness

Chapter 1: Spikes of Red

Maka P.O.V.

Maka Albarn, scythe meister, that's me the girl who punched a demon god. Or at least that used to be me...before the entity of madness tried melding to my soul. So I find myself, after winning another battle of wills this morning against the primordial essence of insanity, crawling in to class just praying I can go another day without Stein using Soul Perception on me. Fate it seems had other plans.

I sit through a class period, reviewing the same principles I have already learned, pretending to care. It's funny how much you can learn in three months with only two hours of sleep a night. I laugh to myself at how strange that sounds going from being the perfect child to a mentally unstable self induced insomniac. I notice that everyone is staring right me and I realize something. Oh crap I just giggled out loud, damn it! I don't need this kind of attention. I see Stein looking at me and know I've been caught.

The bell rings and as I get my first foot out the door I hear, "Maka stay behind for a second, I need to speak with you." Fuck.

I prepare myself for compete removal of my freedom.

**_If you give yourself to me I would give you all the freedom you'll ever want. Just give in._** Spoke the madness clinging to soul.

_Never. _

Stein P.O.V.

Maka Albarn, my top student, not that I would ever directly tell her that. Wouldn't want her ego to inflate. She is attentive, takes notes, asks questions, and makes others pay attention as well. Except lately...she hasn't been, here I am giving a lecture and she sits in her chair looking at the window, not religiously copying every part of the lesson. While she is a smart girl two thirds of her grades come from note taking and studying. But she is still getting hundreds on tests which is...perplexing.

What does she study from?(I can't believe I only now thought of this) The textbook I guess but how does she have time to be with her friends in the day, finish all the chores at her apartment, does her homework, and studies for tests with notes she must take at home straight from the book and get proper sleep.

School lets out at 3:30 pm I've seen her friends spend on average two to three hours a day with her.

So logically at 6:30 pm she either watches t.v. or cooks dinner and the food itself is eaten most likely an hour to two hours later.

8:30 pm She does her homework which at this stage of her curriculum it should take an hour and a half to complete at the level of quality she turns her work in at.

10:00 pm She has to take at least two hours to make the notes from scratch and an hour to learn them.

She finally goes to sleep at 1:00 am which under normal conditions would still leave her with seven hours of sleep (they used to get up at 8:00 am)but according to Soul she has been getting up at 4:00 am giving her only two hours a night.(It is amazing how much data can be collected by eavesdropping on students' home lives, in fact I should conduct an experiment)

But this leaves one question left, after three months of this schedule how is she still functioning?

During these calculations I still continue to lecture until I hear a sound that chills me to the bone. Maka giggles cut through the near silent room. I turn and see her with a grin, not unlike Crona when he was under the influence of black blood, staring out the window with a distant look. As she notices her dropping of her mask I use Soul Perception to check her emotional condition.

I see a ball of red surrounding her grigori soul which has several puncture marks where the red is stabbing into it like a kind of iron maiden for her soul, even the wings are pierced through.

The bell rings I see her try to break the sound barrier with feet alone and call out, "Maka stay behind for a second, I need to speak with you."

I watch as she takes a deep breath and for a second the spikes retract from her soul making the punctures less deep. I sigh, it's going to be a long afternoon.

**|~x~x~|**


End file.
